


Thunderbird DSV

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds, seaQuest
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, Rescues on top of rescues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon and John respond to a call for assistance from a crew they both admire. What seems like a routine mission, however, quickly turns hazardous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenjounoTora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjounoTora/gifts), [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts).

> Weeeee! I basically wrote this for 3 people.. myself included XD If you've never seen Seaquest DSV, it's well worth the watch! 
> 
> Just some timeframe info, Seaquest 2032 was the final season for that show, so I aged everyone up about 30 years :D 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this!

Gordon was practically vibrating in his seat as he waited for the final flight checks to be completed by Virgil. He could easily blame his jitters on the hastily chugged coffee as the alarms had sounded around the lounge, but he knew better. This wasn't a typical rescue.    
  
This was legendary.    
  
It was only made more so by the presence of John, also looking a little out of sorts in the seat behind their older brother. There were only a few things the red-head truly got excited about and today's rescue was one of those. The way he kept checking EOS' portable unit was a glaring tell.    
  
The Seaquest was known by all aquanauts as the leading ocean vessel for exploration and research. The technology even came close to matching their own and Gordon was eager to get a chance to see her. If he was lucky, he might even earn himself a full tour after they rescued the research crew that had gone missing in one of the deeper trenches they were exploring.    
  
He had questioned why the advanced sub would need Thunderbird 4's help considering all the tech they had, but then, that's why John had been eager to offer his services. The Seaquest had been hit by a virus, aggressive in nature and nearly crippling for the boat. Gordon could still see his brother's face when Captain Wolenczak had voiced his concerns with dealing with the attack.   
  
The aquanaut only knew about Wolenczak's abilities as a computer genius because of their own resident genius' obsession with his work. John had been well into coding before it lead him to a few of the captain's works. After that, he lived in those documents, going to as many conferences featuring Wolenczak as possible. To date, however, Gordon was sure his brother had never actually spoken to the man.    
  
With a grin, he turned in his seat as Thunderbird 2 finally pulled forward. "You gonna be okay, John? Don't need you fainting when we get there."   
  
Per usual, John didn't take the bait, but there was a noticeable tension in his shoulders that almost made Gordon want to laugh. "I'm fine, Gordon." And, apparently, two could play at this game. "You just better be ready to show the crew how well you can handle your own sub."   
  
Gordon's smile faltered slightly at the weight dropped onto him and he swore he could see the hint of a grin on the astronaut's face. He had his own reasons for admiring the captain. One of which was the man's personal craft that could outmaneuver just about every small water craft out there. Except, maybe his 'bird, but that had never been tested. The idea of racing the elder man sent his stomach in knots.    
  
"Alright, you two," Virgil warned, already aware of where his brothers might go with their quips given the chance. "Gordon turn around. You two just focus on getting that submarine up and running and finding those scientists."   
  
"FAB, mom." Gordon pulled on another smile, turning to see the bright blue sky, Tb2's nose aimed to launch them towards their next rescue. The youngest should have known better, but his brothers were just too easy to mess with sometimes. Timing had been his mistake, registering too slow the mischievous glint in Virgil's eyes as he ignited the jets, sending the green behemoth into the sky at a rate he knew Gordon greatly disliked.    
  
When his stomach finally righted itself, he released the armrests and sent an annoyed glare in the engineer's direction. "Not cool."   
  
Both brothers laughed, John's much more subtle, but still present. Virgil keyed in their destination, offering a semi-apologetic grin. "Hey, figured you two might like to get there sooner rather than later."   
  
"Yeah, well, I think we left my stomach back on the island." Gordon let out a breath, allowing a smile to find it's way back. "But I'm sure John appreciates it. Ready to show EOS to the captain and all."   
  
"Gordon," John's tone warned of an impending comeback if he wasn't careful. "You know I can't just parade her around like that."   
  
"Why not?" EOS questioned, her voice small from the box in his lap. "I've read all about Lucas Wolenczak and his work with artificial intelligence. I would love to meet him."    
  
A halfhearted grumble sounded from the astronaut and Gordon could guess that he wanted to introduce the two just as much. EOS was a phenomenal advancement into the world of self aware AI. Why wouldn't he want to show her off to another who had worked in the same field and may have had a hand in her creation? But there would always be a risk to alerting people about the companion, especially someone as skilled as the captain of Seaquest.    
  
Gordon felt a pang of guilt for the jab, knowing how much he would like to show off Thunderbird 4. The situations were slightly different, but at the same time, would it be dangerous to allow the crew near their technology?   
  
Deciding to drop the topic, Gordon pulled up a view of the trench location, wondering just what today would bring. Optimism seemed the best course and he let himself focus on the chance to pilot his 'bird for a crew he admired. Given the chance years ago, he might have put in an application to join them.    
  
That was a thought. What would life have been like if he'd never joined his brothers? Now that he had his own sub, would Seaquest live up to the hype he'd given her? Rules and regulations, but all the time to research the undersea world he could easily lose himself in for hours. International rescue didn't really leave a lot of time for some of the things he enjoyed, but it did offer so much he would never want to lose. Saving lives seemed like a good trade off. And if pressed on the issue, Scott would give him a week or two to delve into his own research at the bottom of the sea. After this rescue, he might have to request just that.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
As far as bad days went, this one ranked pretty high up there. Lucas had sequestered himself to his quarters with explicit instructions not to be disturbed unless it was by one of his programming team.    
  
Each member was currently trying to isolate the aggressive virus as it ran rampant through their systems. The ship was quickly succumbing - life support functional only because he had barricaded it once he realized what was happening - and with the research sub still not responding, they'd been forced to contact outside help.    
  
Lucas had only heard stories of the rescue team's efforts and been intrigued, but Seaquest had just about everything it could need. There had never been reason to invite International rescue down.    
  
"First time for everything," he spoke to no one in particular, keying in another string of code as he caught the tail end of the virus. It didn't help that he was out of practice. Captaining the Seaquest had been a dream he was in his fifth year of living, but it came with a constant need to monitor her crew and all the assignments she'd been given. On top of that were a plethora of diplomatic conferences, all of which pulled at his resolve.    
  
Blue eyes, rimmed with wrinkles flicked to the picture on his desk, softening with the desire to speak to the man long since passed. Bridger had been his lifeline, a voice to listen to as he had climbed the ranks from ensign to commander. Even though he'd never made it to see Lucas reach his own command, Bridger had never doubted the possibility.    
  
A knock sounded off the door to his room and it pushed open before he could respond. Lucas didn't need to look up to know who it was. Only one person aboard his ship would be willing to ignore his instructions.    
  
"Hey, Captain," Tony stepped in, considerate enough to at least use the proper rank. The man, appearing twenty years younger due to the side effects of his genetic experimentation, had a look of pure excitement on his face.    
  
"What is it, Tony?" Lucas questioned, returning to his task.    
  
"I know, bad time, but uh, I was wonderin'." There was an air of giddiness to the man's tone that made him look up again. When their eyes met, Lucas could see that same, energy-charged youth he'd met so long ago.    
  
"Go ahead?" He couldn't help the slight smile, urging his friend to continue.    
  
"If uh, if International rescue allows…" a sheepish chuckle betrayed him.    
  
Lucas could relate, already aware of what Tony was asking. "You'd like to go with them to find Dr. Levine and the others?"    
  
"Yes, please." Tony grinned, unable to control his excitement even in a crisis.    
  
An alarm from his console drew Lucas back to his own crisis, but he knew better than to leave his friend in a lurch. "If International rescue approves, you're clear to assist."   
  
"Understood," Tony beamed before backing his way out of the room, leaving his captain to continue trying to secure the ship. With any luck, and the help of the rescue team, the day might end on a happier note.    
  
OoOoOoO    
  
It took an hour to reach the location and another half to bring Thunderbird 4 to the depths where Seaquest lay, waiting in the dull lighting of her failing systems. Gordon couldn't help admiring her mammoth structure and the organic coating that made her blend in so well with the environment. John, beside him, peered through the front as well, both brothers watching as a hatch slowly opened in her side as crew manually worked at the machinery.    
  
"Holy cow… This is actually happening." Gordon whispered, eyes unblinking as he propelled Thunderbird 4 towards the opening.    
  
"Steady, little brother," John warned, but he could hear the same restrained awe. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they both knew what it meant for the other.    
  
Gordon's eyes followed the inner workings of the launch bay, finding the vacant hatch he and John would be using. His lips thinned as he debated the best way to anchor them, deciding on the moderately awkward nose up, tube connection. Getting out would be easy. Back in, not so much.    
  
They were more than happy to work with the angle as they made their way into the ship, a pair of crewmembers waiting to help them up and through another hatch. Gordon offered his best smile, which was easily encouraged by his own excitement.    
  
They were met by a small group, one of which was an elder man, salt and pepper hair tucked under a captain's hat, a well kempt beard trimmed short. If it weren't for the insignia and John's sudden grip on his arm, Gordon might not have guessed who was standing before them.    
  
"Welcome aboard the Seaquest, gentlemen," Captain Wolenczak greeted and there was a hint of relief in his voice.    
  
When John didn't offer to respond, Gordon stepped forward, taking the Captain's hand. "Glad to be of assistance. My name's Gordon and this is John." He gestured to his brother who, other than the silence, looked calm and collected. The blonde knew better and continued. "He's our current expert on all things computery."   
  
A grunt of annoyance sounded behind him as he felt the chime of victory. "I've brought some equipment to help take care of your intruder." John offered after finding his voice.    
  
"Fantastic," Wolenczak regarded the red-head before gesturing to a man on his left. "This is Lieutenant Piccolo, my head security officer. If it's alright with you, he would like to accompany you during the rescue."   
  
There was a moment of hesitation in the aquanaut's gut, one set there by older brothers who were slow to trust those they didn't know. Gordon, however, was more than willing to push the concern away, offering an encouraging grin. "I'd be glad to have some company. I'm pretty sure your people wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face."   
  
Piccolo returned the smile and Gordon could see the same eagerness he felt at being aboard the Seaquest.    
  
"Alright," the captain turned his attention to John. "John, you can follow me and we'll get started on my ship. Lieutenant?" The younger man turned upon being questioned. "Behave."   
  
"Aye-aye, captain," and Gordon could hear the knowing amusement that he offered up to his older brothers whenever his actions were under scrutiny. Whoever the lieutenant was, the aquanaut was certain they were going to get along swimmingly.    
  
"After you," Piccolo instructed once the Captain and John started off towards the exit.   
  
"Won't you need gear?" Gordon felt silly asking, but his was needed for the victims.    
  
"My uniform is equipped with an ion shield to combat the pressure for a short period of time." He tapped at an icon on his collar. "As long as we don't end up in the water too long I'll be fine."    
  
A brow querked as the blond took in the thin material of the uniform. "That thing have a built in air tank too?"   
  
Tony's grin widened with mischief. "Don't need one." His finger hooked into a removable patch of material over his ribs and lifted it. "Gills, see?"   
  
"Tony…" Captain Wolenczak's voice called in mild warning from the hatch where he'd stopped.    
  
Gordon was deaf to the conversation as he stared at the thin lines that twitched as the lieutenant spoke. His eyes grew wide and immediately darted to John, pleading a request that his mouth just wouldn't ask.    
  
"No." John's answer was dry and definite.    
  
"But-" he spluttered, excitement welling up in his chest and causing him to bounce on the spot. "Gills, Johnnie! Breathing underwater!" 

  
"Sorry, kid," Piccolo cut in with a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, turning him back into the launch bay. "They quit giving these out over thirty years ago."

Thirty years? Through the fog of elation, something about that fact snagged in his brain. The lieutenant didn't look much older than Scott. There was no way they were giving gills out to ten year olds.    
  


"Wait, what?" He asked, clearing his heart from his throat. "You don't look that old."

"Ah, ya, the genetic manipulation messed with my aging." The lieutenant answered as Gordon descended into Thunderbird 4. "Fifty-seven with the gorgeous looks of a forty year old."   
  


Gordon was still hung up on the fact that a human could have gills, much less have a reduced cellular breakdown. He had so many questions, but training told him to focus on the rescue. There would be time later to discuss the how's and why's.   
  
"Hang tight," Gordon partially joked as they made it into the back of Thunderbird 4. He climbed up into the cockpit while the lieutenant took hold of a handrail, letting himself hang in the open space until Gordon could retract the docking tube and right his 'bird.   
  
"That was interesting," Piccolo offered as he straightened and made his way into the smaller area.    
  
Gordon chuckled, "Imagine what it'll be like once we have a bunch of passengers in the back."   
  
The older man groaned, "Not just any passengers. Scientists."   
  
They both groaned, amused with each other as they took the submarine out of the launch bay and into the dark ocean


	2. Chapter 2

John followed the Captain silently though the ship, his heart beating a mile a minute as he fought to gain control over his emotions. It was almost disorienting to have so much bombarding him at once. He envied his little brother in this one aspect, wishing he could form words through the sheer awe of being in the presence of someone who had a hand in shaping his career.    
  
"Your brother's in good hands." Wolenczak offered as they turned down another hall.    
  
Something in that statement triggered an old memory, of John having to convince the captain of a sinking ship off the coast of Alaska that Gordon was well trained and could handle the operation on his own. The captain had been less than understanding, finding it difficult to entrust the fate of his crew to the hands of a man barely above the legal drinking age. That same frustration spurred just enough resolve for the astronaut to find his voice.   
  
"I could say the same for your lieutenant."    
  
A laugh wasn't exactly what he'd expected. "Oh, I don't doubt it. You and your team are well known around the ship. If you haven't noticed." They were passing through another corridor when the Captain sent a glance towards a set of officers watching them with rapt curiosity.   
  
"Ah," John held a bit tighter to EOS' case, suddenly aware of the eyes on him.    
  
To his relief, they made it to a small conference room, set up with a console atop a table. It was perfect for what he needed.    
  
"Will this work?" Wolenczak queried.

"Yes, thank you." The next issue came at him as he set his case on the table. "I do have a favor to ask."   
  
"Of course." The captain moved to stand with him at the table after securing the door.    
  
"I'm going to need absolute secrecy in regards to my technology." It wasn't a question, but he still felt incredibly nervous. If the captain said no, it would mean making their job much more difficult. John needed EOS and his gear before the virus did more damage than was reversible.   
  
For his part, Wolenczak remained silent, observing the astronaut for the severity of his request. Eventually, he nodded. "I will be the only one privy to this room and your equipment. You have my word, your involvement will be considered basic computer programming and nothing else."   
  
A breath passed through his lips as the anxiety reduced. That was one less issue to worry about. "Thank you, Captain."   
  
"Please, call me Lucas." The older man smiled. "Since this is technically an unofficial visit."   
  
Before the red-head could begin stumbling over his need to seem normal, the captain began pulling up a feed for the ship's barely functioning systems.   
  
John grimaced at the deteriorating code and immediately went to work pulling his companion from her box.    
  
Lucas' face was grim as he followed what John had already surmised. "I haven't seen anything this vicious in a decade."

The room filled with the holographic display, offering a sense of comfort - of home - for the astronaut. EOS appeared a moment later, flashing through files that were in need of immediate assistance.    
  
"Ech, John, please tell me you don't plan on keeping this thing alive." The child-like voice whined. "It's atrocious."   
  
John took a steadying breath as he turned to regard the captain who was sure to understand what he had introduced to the Seaquest. The wide-eyed, slack jawed expression said enough.    
  
"No, EOS," he continued without explanation. "We need to eliminate as much as we can and restore the Seaquest's systems."    
  
"With pleasure." They watched as the AI went to work, John's fingers gliding over sets of code he could recognize well enough to reconstruct.   
  
Captain Wolenczak took his own set of files as EOS completed more of the purge, blinking away his initial shock before asking the question John was waiting for. "Self aware artificial intelligence?"   
  
"Uh - yes," he hadn't meant to stumble over the simple answer, but the disbelief in the Captain's voice was enough to pull him away from the holograms.    
  
"Incredible," Wolenczak's smile grew as he regarded John. "You created her?"   
  
"Yes - well, sort of..." There was a giggle from EOS as she listened to her creator flounder. "She, uh, started out as a code for a game and just, well, expanded. Not sure I can take all the credit."   
  
"John is being far too modest," the AI praised, unhindered in how she spoke about her friend. "He admires you a great deal. I'm surprised he's even standing at the moment."   
  
"EOS!" He hissed. The astronaut couldn't remember the last time he'd actually blushed before, but the burning sensation that took over his face was impossible to miss.    
  
John wasn't sure what he'd expected, trying to keep the mortification at bay, but there was no laughter in the captain's voice as he spoke. "I believe there is quite a bit of admiration to go around. I would love to discuss your coding after this is all over with."   
  
He blinked for a moment, unsure if the man had been speaking to EOS or himself. As green eyes flicked over to regard the captain, he could see the questioning gaze directed towards him. For a brief, panicked moment, he wished Gordon was there. He would have agreed for John in a heartbeat. And then, that moment was pushed away as he gained enough focus to nod and offer a steady, "sounds good."   
  
They returned to their work after that, finding a rhythm as EOS cleared more of the infected systems. It was both exhilarating and nerve racking at the same time, but John knew better than to let it get to his head. He'd worked through much more stressful situations before. That was all this was until they could agree the Seaquest was out of danger. There was also the task of ensuring Gordon made it back safe.    
  
That was a sobering thought. His little brother was on his own for the most part. It wasn't unusual, but John preferred having some kind of eye on the aquanaut.    
  
Today, he would have to settle on the man the captain had provided and hope they both completed their mission without any hiccups.    
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Gordon scanned the wall of the trench, his Thunderbird feeding him readings of what lay below. Tony, as he had encouraged the aquanaut to call him, was peering out the side window. They were both surprised to see the sea life - limited though it was - flourishing around oddly shaped outcroppings. Gordon had suggested a high concentration of food available. He wouldn't be surprised if that was what brought the research sub down here. He was fairly certain the virus was what was keeping them down there.   
  
Thunderbird 4 seemed suddenly vulnerable, but Gordon quieted those fears, knowing how well John had safeguarded their systems before leaving the island. As long as he didn't connect to the research sub's computers, she'd be fine.    
  
"There," the lieutenant pointed to something outside even as the readouts pinged.    
  
"I'll try hailing them." The sub was dark where it rested on the edge of the trench wall, but there was the possibility they might still have communications. "Research sub, this is Thunderbird 4 of International rescue. Do you copy?" Silence answered back and he tried again. "Repeat, this is Thunderbird 4, we're here to rescue you."   
  
Tony's face fell with the continued silence. "Not good. Even if their comms were down, they have portable lighting. I don't see any movement."   
  
"I'll try to get as close as possible," Gordon already had his 'bird moving alongside the ship. It was a relief to have someone with him as an extra pair of eyes, his focus on the sub and not the occupants inside. "There, see anything?"   
  
A low groan told him it wasn't good, but there was a fine line between 'we need to hurry' and 'they're all dead'. Thankfully, Tony offered neither of those.   
  
"They're not on board."    
  
"What? Would they try to leave?" Gordon certainly hoped not. The pressure would crush them in an instant.    
  
"Not unless they found a safer option… Or more interesting option." A hint of annoyance edged into his tone. "Dr. Levine can find trouble in a paper bag as long as she thinks there's something worth examining inside."   
  
"Ah, I know the type. Brilliant troublemakers." Gordon let his view take in the rest of the research sub until be found where it had settled against the trench wall.    
  
Only, the wall wasn’t organic.    
  
"Hey, Tony," he waited for the elder man to turn his attention forward. "Think I found where they went."   
  
The wall before them illuminated under the beams of Thunderbird 4 as she drew closer. Instead of misshapen rock, smooth metal lay in its place. The research sub had attached itself to what appeared to be a hatch.    
  
"What the hell?" The lieutenant's brow creased. "What's a structure doing this far down?"   
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Gordon had at least one name that popped into his head, but he couldn't find a reason why the Hood would need anything like this. "What now?"   
  
"Technically, that's your call," Tony grinned as he waited for the aquanaut to make a decision.   
  
Gordon answered with his own adventurous smirk, "Let's go find some scientists."   
  
"Lead the way," the excitement was contagious as the lieutenant gestured for his host to continue.    
  
First step was to call John to inform him of their find. There wasn't much to discuss other than the man-made structure, the red-head offering the usual words of caution. The second step was to confirm their earlier observation. Had the scientist wandered into some unknown facility?

Gordon connected the docking tube, setting Tb4 on standby before following Tony into the darkened vessel. As expected, it was empty. No scientists, as well as no gear. That fact at least offered some insight of no apparent injuries.   
  
Tony made it to the hatch first, the doorway swinging open with ease. Gordon couldn't help feeling the prickling on his neck as his light shone down the empty, industrial hallway.    
  
"Creepy," the lieutenant whispered, stepping through first. Gordon didn't miss the hand that rested on the man's sidearm. Whatever this place was, it might contain some unfriendly inhabitants. And with that thought, he wondered if he and Tony had discovered the source of the virus attacking Seaquest. It made sense to him, at least, in a proximity standpoint.    
  
"Doesn't look like anyone's been here in quite a while." Gordon's helmet lamp swept over the piping that ran the length of the hallway, a thin layer of dust settled on top. His gaze shifted to the floor as he continued. "Except for your scientists." He gestured to the footprints left in the dust that layered their path.   
  
"Aw, that's too easy," Tony grumbled. "I kinda wanted to explore this place a little."   
  
The blonde laughed, "Isn't that what's gotten your people in trouble, though?"    
  
"Technically, but they also tend to get a bit reckless." Regardless of his desires, Tony followed the footprints to the left in a junction with three potential halls. Trying to guess which one to take would have been time consuming. "You know, so focused on discovery they end up being discovered by something else. Like us."   
  
"So, stay in the sub until you get there and then go explore the dark, creepy facility?" Gordon definitely knew the type. Working to save Lemaire was one thing, the Pendergasts, another. One was reckless while the other knew the dangers and took precautions. Unfortunately, not all situations were predictable.    
  
"You got it, kid." Tony faltered for a second, their pace slowing before he shifted the conversation. "Ah, sorry, Gordon. I'm still gettin' used to how young you are."   
  
This was familiar territory for the aquanaut and he let out a disarming laugh. "Hey, if it helps, my brothers feel the same way. My little brother flies around in a rocket through space and he just turned nineteen."   
  
Tony stopped in his tracks, a hand catching the blonde by his shoulder. "You mean to tell me, Thunderbird 3 is piloted by a teenager?"   
  
Gordon's grin spread as he heard the disbelief and awe on Alan's behalf. "Yep! And he's probably the best pilot out there."   
  
The aquanaut took a step forward, ready to continue the rescue and get back to the legendary submarine. The lieutenant was still reeling as he continued to process the information. "Nineteen?!"   
  
"Started flying when he was sixteen." He was proud of the squeak that was produced from the older man. "Come on, gramps! Let's go find your people!"   
  
The thump of boots echoed through the hall as Tony made to catch up. As he took up the front once more, the ground gave a shudder, a shrill whine screaming from the area ahead. Both men didn't hesitate to charge forward, desperation growing as the vibrations didn't cease.    
  
The room they rushed into sent them skidding against a railing. The expanse of it seemed impossible from what they had seen outside the hatch. The room was nearly half a mile deep, different levels suspended at the center by pillars and cables. Walkways stretched out like spider webs. The walls of the lower levels were pained with glass, showing empty, dark rooms on the other side. What they held or once held was beyond Gordon's comprehension.   
  
What he could comprehend were the people, clustered around a console, lights and alarms flaring in endless loops.    
  
"Kris!" Tony's voice called down, pulling a woman's attention away from the screen she was working at. Her hand flicked to summon them closer. Whatever she was doing must have been too important to break away from. "Come on!"    
  
Gordon accepted the command and followed quickly after the lieutenant. He spotted two other scientists, also engulfed in their work. As the alarms continue, the aquanaut found a growing desire to just grab the group and run back to his sub.    
  
Tony seemed to have the same idea as they made it across the bridge. "Alright, doc, I don't know what you're doin', but I think it's time we left!"   
  
The doctor, a woman who appeared to be in her early forties, flicked an exhausted glare at them. "Can't! This thing triggered as soon as we docked. It shut down all our systems and it's been trying to set off a self destruct for the past two hours!"   
  
Gordon's eyes went wide, his mind already trying to find a possible solution, but this was a computer issue. This was John's territory. John-   
  
"I'll see if John can assist." He didn't wait for Tony to agree or Dr. Levine to question him, tapping the comm on his helmet. "John? Do you copy? We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

The repairs to Seaquest's systems were going much faster than he had anticipated, the virus - although extensive and quick spreading- was easy enough for EOS to separate for disposal. What wasn't going well was the occasional reemergence of the code. They would clear out a system, only to have it pulse back with a warning a few minutes later. John had refocused his efforts on securing the functioning systems, much like he had done for his AI companion and Thunderbird 4.    
  
And then, his brother had called.   
  
"What's going on?" The astronaut called, drawing Captain Wolenczak's attention.    
  
"Long story, but we found the scientists inside an underground facility. There's a computer here trying to blow the place up." Gordon spoke a mile a minute.   
  
"Trying?" Wolenczak asked as he joined John.    
  
"Yeah, Dr. Levine?" The aquanaut paused as though trying to clarify something.    
  
A second later, a new voice came through. "The code keeps changing, but we've been able to reroute the self destruct command. It's stalled at thirty - dammit… Twenty-nine! Get it back!" The last call seemed aimed at someone on the other end.   
  
"John?" Gordon's voice was back, tight with need for an answer.    
  
"Scanning." He'd already pulled up the proximity readouts from his brother's suit, quickly isolating the code before it could cause any issues on their end. As his eyes flew through the letters and numbers, EOS offered what he already knew.    
  
"It can't be stopped." It was a fact wrapped in a warning.   
  
"Gordon, you need to get everyone out of there!" He hoped his tone conveyed the urgency. The code, although slowed down, would continue to tick until it reached detonation. All they were doing was limiting how far they could get with what time was left.    
  
"FAB!" The comm cut out, leaving the occupants of the room deafened by the knowledge of what was about to happen.   
  
Captain Wolenczak broke the silence, jamming a finger into his own communicator. "All hands, brace for impact!"   
  
In the next moment, while they waited, John found himself pulled under the table with the captain looking considerably worried. Gordon's readouts remained floating in front of them, the numbers continuing to tick down. Thirty seconds was going to be the longest wait that went by far too fast.

OoOoOoO    
  
It didn't take much to convince the scientists to abandon their gear and run. The screen indicating '28' seconds was motivation enough.    
  
Tony took the first turn, catching himself against the wall as the floor shifted. He chanced a glance behind him to see the scientists keeping up, Gordon trailing at the rear to ensure no one was left. Around them, the facility was already coming to pieces with pipes bursting and light fixtures crashing to the floor.    
  
Fifteen…   
  
He was counting down in his head, even though Gordon had the screen fixed to his wrist. The hall hadn't seemed this long upon their initial arrival, but with each tick, dread began to build. Even if they made it back to the Thunderbird, would that be enough?   
  
The last corner and he could see the hatch that lead into the research vessel. "Get inside and up the hatch!"    
  
"John, can you begin start up procedures for four?" The blonde called.   
  
"Done! Keep going!" Good, that was one less thing Tony had to worry about.    
  
And the first explosion hit, rocking the ground out from under them. He hit hard, cursing through the pain that shot up his arm before rolling to his feet. Behind him the first doctor was already up, Levine helping the technician and they were running again.    
  
One of the pipes had burst in the explosion, sending streams of bright orange fluid across the floor and onto the blue figure, still trying to regain his footing.    
  
"Gordon!" Tony called, ready to run back, even as the scientists shot past him.    
  
"I'm good!" And as he said it, the aquanaut was on his feet, the chemicals sloughing off his uniform. "Go!"   
  
Four…   
  
Tony hit the hatch, grateful to see his charges scurrying up the ladder into the yellow submarine above. Their time was up, but that didn't stop him from turning to see if Gordon was on his heels.   
  
Another explosion tore at the ground, sending the lieutenant careening into one of the side benches.   
  
Darkness surrounded him as his head screamed with the impart and blast that vibrated through the ship. Tony tried to blink away the shrill siren in his ears, wondering if it was from the cacophony outside or the throbbing ache in his head. His limbs felt slow, like they were moving through sludge. It was a moment later when he realized it was water quickly flooding the dead submarine.    
  
Panic filled him for a fraction of a second, but years of being in the water acted as a balm to his screaming nerves. He could breathe. He hurt more than he cared to think about, but he would live. And with that thought came the realization that the others might not.    
  
The rumbling had reduced to a scant shiver as Tony made it to his feet and trudged over to the ladder. "Everyone okay?"   
  
Dr. Levine's head popped out from the edge of the tube, an angry line of red traveling down the side of her face. "A little banged up, but we're alive. You alright?"   
  
He gave her a thumbs up, not trusting his voice against the jabs to his ribs. Bruised and potentially cracked ribs were to be expected once they were back on Seaquest.    
  
"Where's the kid?" Levine asked, probably wondering who would be piloting them away from this nightmare.    
  
The lieutenant's heart plummeted into his gut and he didn't answer as he turned back to the hatch, still open as ocean water continued to seep in. Beyond, illuminated by the light of his suit, lay a wall of buckled metal and earth. Gordon was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Gordon!" Tony shouted, running through the water to reach the edge of debris. If the aquanaut was trapped underneath - He cut off that train of thought, searching for any openings that might show the other side, but there was so much sand and dirt, held together by torn pieces of metal. It almost seemed impossible that he'd find anything until he made it to the left wall. The cave-in had pushed everything against it and as Tony swept his light over the shredded pipes and metal, he could see the gap.    
  
And on the other side, bright blue and yellow muted by the muddy water that shifted up around his legs.   
  
Only, he wasn't on the other side. Gordon was wedged between the wall and an unimaginable weight of metal and earth. And he wasn't moving.    
  
"Gordon!" He yelled again, trying to push his shoulder into the crevasse as he reached through. His fingertips brushed the younger man's shoulder and drew a groan, the helmet lifting slightly. "Hey, kid! Gordon? You with me?"   
  
The aquanaut's movements were sluggish, but it wasn't long before Tony caught the confusion and pain in the amber eyes. "T-Tony- can't m've..." But, even as he spoke the slurred words, his hand lifted to find the lieutenant's.    
  
Tony clung to it, giving the fingers a gentle squeeze. "I've got ya, kid."   
  
"Ev'ryone .. safe?"   
  
Tony's mind stumbled a moment as he tried to comprehend the question. "Y-yeah, just, try to relax. I'm gonna get you outta here."   
  
The hand in his tightened and it was obvious Gordon was putting a lot of effort into his words. "Get in - Thunderbird 4… John-" A wince etched across the blonde's face as he tried to release the hand.   
  
"Woah, hey," even though he wanted to keep the contact, Tony didn't want to contribute to the young man's pain. "You shouldn't try to move."   
  
That didn't stop him though, the fingers finding the iR on the yellow belt and activating it, the letters sending a gentle glow around them. "John -"   
  
"Gordon! Please tell me you're on Thunderbird 4!" The elder brother answered, his own voice strained.    
  
Gordon gulped in a breath, teeth clenching, but a small smile crept over his face. "Negative, Johnnie.. gon- … Gonna need a pick up."   
  
As the water continued to creep up his legs, Tony quickly realized they had a time limit. Right now, the pressure of the flow wasn't causing him any discomfort. He couldn't say the same for Gordon. Once it reached the ceiling, it would crush them, or rip them through the small gap. He was certain the aquanaut wouldn't be able to make it through that.    
  
"This is Lieutenant Piccolo." He spoke, taking Gordon's hand back as it seemed he'd said all he could. "I've got the scientists onboard your ship. The facility collapsed and Gordon's pinned. I can't get him out and waters flooding this place."   
  
There was a short silence before John responded, cool and steady. "Will the area be secure if I remove Thunderbird 4?"   
  
It took Tony too long to figure out what he'd meant, but the idea of removing the yellow sub while the hatch to the research vessel still stood open had him moving. "Not yet! Gimme a sec-"   
  
Letting go of Gordon sent a pang of guilt through the lieutenant, but there was work to do. He was forced to fight his way through the thigh-deep water to reach the hatch.    
  
"Kris!" He ignored the rise in his voice and didn't wait for the scientist to appear. "I'm closing the hatch! Hold tight! I think the sub's gonna take off!"   
  
There was a yelped "okay" before he slammed the hatch shut, twisting the manual lock to keep it in place. Then, he was back through, into the hall and against the debris that was separating him from the man in distress.    
  
"Alright!" He called as soon as he hit. "Area's secure! I'm staying behind."    
  
There was no hesitation as he heard the affirmative from the belt, followed by the dull click of the tube disengaging.    
  
Returning his attention to the reason he'd stayed, he noticed that Gordon had slumped against the piece of metal that had him pinned. Tony's fingers once again tried to snag the arm that hung at his side, but no movement came from the contact. The lieutenant cursed, his guilt intensifying as he realised he might have lost him in the minute it took to secure their space.    
  
"Gordon?" He tried to sound calm, but his throat grew tight as he received no response. "C'mon, kid! Ya can't die here!" He tried again to press his fingers into the aquanaut's shoulder, grunting with the effort it took to squeeze further into the gap. "Wake up!"   
  
"-'m 'wake…" It came out slurred, but Tony didn't miss it. He waited and watched as the helmet shifted, showing the exhausted face, a smile still trying to play across his lips. "Not goin' 'nywhere."   
  
The older man felt himself deflate just a fraction, his outstretched hand lowering to accept the sluggish one as it rose. "Don't scare me like that." Tony gave the hand a reassuring squeeze.    
  
"I'll try..." Gordon offered weakly before his face fell again. "John'll get us."   
  
"I don't doubt that for a second." Regardless of what the blonde had just told him, it did little to ease the lieutenant's worry. He needed to keep the kid talking, if only to ensure he was conscious. "Tell me about him."   
  
"Hmm?" This had Gordon turning his head again. "John? He's - us'ally stuck in space... loves it up there."   
  
"So what's he doin' down here?" Tony readjusted his position as the water swirled around him.    
  
There was a knowing smile, filled with a drowsy amusement. Gordon let out a small laugh before he answered. "He's been - mmm… a, uh, fan of your cap'n since - he was in elementary school."   
  
"Ah, couldn't resist the chance to meet him?" There was a subtle nod, accompanied by the sound of the helmet scraping in metal. "What about you?"   
  
The grin, though tired, was bright against the shadowed hall. "Any good submariner knows about Seaquest."   
  
"Ah, very true." An idea that had already been in his head earlier reemerged. "Bet you wouldn't mind comin' aboard for a while? You know, in less dire circumstances."    
  
"Lieutenant Piccolo, you know better - than to tease someone like th-that-" Under a hiss of pain was a humor necessary for a rescue team. Diffuse any panic or stress to ensure the survivor actually survived. Why the kid was using it on him, Tony figured it was just habit.    
  
"Seriously," he grunted as a clump of mud dislodged and disintegrated against his arm. "Pretty sure the captain would be happy to have you aboard. You and your brothers."   
  
"Alan 'd like that." Gordon's hand tightened as his words were pushed through clenched teeth.    
  
"Which one's that again?" Tony tried, feeling desperate as the agony soaked into the younger man's face. "The one who pilots the spaceship, right?"   
  
Gordon didn't answer, instead taking in gasped breaths as whatever pain assaulting him worked its way through. When it finally did, the blonde was left trembling, tears trailing down from lidded eyes and it was all the lieutenant could do just to keep his hand from falling away.    
  
"C'mon, kid," he pleaded, trying to provide an anchor. "You've got this. Just stay with me a little longer."   
  
There was a sniffled intake and then the fingers in his hand flexed in reassurance. "S'rry… My leg-"   
  
"Broken?" It wasn't a helpful conversation in the short term of taking the aquanaut's mind off his dilemma, but it was important.   
  
"- or not there…" Another wince as he took a steadier breath. "Can't really tell."   
  
Not good. Tony had expected something traumatic, but amputation hadn't been at the top of his list. "Try not to focus on that until we have ya back on Seaquest."   
  
"Tryin' and doing… Two differ't things." But the jovial tone was back, albeit much more subdued.    
  
Back to questions, then. "So, other than Alan and John, who else can I expect to meet?"   
  
"Virgil… Drives the - big green bathtub…" Gordon gave a halfhearted chuckle at the description. Thunderbird 2 was one of the more well-known of the Thunderbirds, and Tony had always wondered about their pilots.   
  
"What's he like?"    
  
"Like a bear…" At this, the elder man wondered if Gordon was succumbing to shock, but he continued a moment later. "Big, strong… but warm - makes me feel like I c'n do anything."   
  
"I know the type." A warm smile grew across his face. "Does everything to keep you out of trouble."   
  
"Doesn't always work…" He didn't need to gesture for emphasis. "Gonna get hell f'r this one."   
  
"Nooo, I'd think they'd understand." There would be words if they didn't.    
  
"Not that -" Gordon's laugh came out as a garbled cough. "Ever heard of a - a smother hen?"   
  
"Sounds painful." Tony laughed, finally picking up on the joke.    
  
"Virg is bad," but there was a hint of fondness in Gordon's voice. "Scott's the worst."   
  
"Scott?"    
  
"Oldest... flies real fast." His breathing hitched as he whispered. "Gonna be upset… Tony?"   
  
"Yeah, Gordon?" The lieutenant squeezed the hand in his, a flutter of worry crossing his chest as the gesture wasn't returned.    
  
"-'m tired…" His head swiveled just enough for their eyes to meet again, amber crescents visible under drooping eyelids. "N't supposed t'sleep…"   
  
"Got that right kid," Tony shook the blonde's arm in agreement. "Gotta finish tellin' me about your family."   
  
"Love'm…" Gordon slurred, his eyes finally closing. "Tell - just in case."   
  
"Gordon, no. Don't fall asleep! You need to keep talking!" But it was no use, the hand in his still limp as the water flowed around it. "Dammit, c'mon! Where are they?!"   
  
In a few minutes, it wouldn't matter. They'd both be crushed under the current and swept into the destructed section of the facility. He already couldn't pull himself away from the gap.    
  
His grip on Gordon increased with the fear of something shifting and the aquanaut being lost before help had even arrived. "Just hold on, kid. I'm not losin' ya to some abandoned death trap! We're gettin' outta this… I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I adore Tony piccolo now o.o this is an unexpected development..


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas had watched the moment of fear pass over John's face before it disappeared. In its place was determination set against the tightness in his jaw.    
  
"Calling Thunderbird 4 back remotely." The astronaut was already pulling up the commands over his arm, the image of the sub appearing. "Once your people are off, I'm going back to get Gordon and the lieutenant."   
  
"Not by yourself," Lucas stood with John, not willing to argue his point. He had a man down too. "Commander Darien," he called as he hit his comm.   
  
"Yes, captain?" The woman answered from the bridge, most likely busy securing the crew and checking for damage to Seaquest after the explosion had rocked her.    
  
"I'm heading down with our guest to assist with a rescue operation. You have command." If John disagreed with the decision, he didn't voice it, intent on the image that floated in front of him. He'd produced a small, handheld device, gently twisting it. Lucas could only assume it was to guide Thunderbird 4 back up to the launch bay. "And have people standing by to take Dr. Levine and her crew to the infirmary if necessary."   
  
"Aye aye, sir." He could hear the desire to argue in her tone, but with the chaos that followed the last few minutes, she understood she didn't have that luxury.    
  
"EOS, keep working." John ordered without removing his focus from the controls. "Once you have the virus cordoned off, destroy it and start repairs on the systems where you can."   
  
"FAB, John." Lucas glanced at the AI, not even a pause in her tasks. He still found her incredible and desperately wanted to ask questions, but the urge to save Tony and Gordon was winning.   
  
A few minutes later and the red-head let out a breath, allowing his hands to drop. "She's docked." And then, he was up, immediately catching the captain's attention. "I need this room locked down. EOS is still a secret."   
  
With a pat on the back and a reassuring smile, Lucas began leading them out of the room. "Understood." The door closed behind them and he turned to the keypad next to it. "Only one who can get in, now, is me." The door bleeped a lock confirmation. "And I have no doubt you could get in if anything happens."   
  
There was a respect between hackers, especially those on their level that almost dared the other to try, but it was gone the moment they turned to race towards the launch bay. Along the way, Lucas couldn't help eyeing those who had fallen, minor injuries being addressed. No need for the captain to worry himself, but he couldn't help it. If it weren't for the pressing need to get down to the facility, he would have stopped.    
  
As they ran into the crowded area, he caught sight of Dr. Levine being pulled from the hatch, the other two from her team standing off to the side with heads in their hands. Her eyes met his as they passed and he could see the distress of a woman pushed beyond her limits. There was guilt there, too. Much like her father, she strived for knowledge in so many areas of science. It made her detrimental in these research missions, but it also put her in the forefront of too much responsibility. Lead scientist or not, she couldn't do everything. He would make sure she understood that when he returned.    
  
John slid into the tube, disappearing into the oddly angled submarine. Lucas waited above, taking gear as it was handed to him by an ensign. The moment he had it, he climbed down, latching onto a set of rails before John quickly righted the craft.    
  
Once they were underway, the silence gave understanding to the severity of the situation. Lucas hesitated only a moment before asking. "Do you need to contact your family?"   
  
John simply shook his head, the helmet already in place. "At the moment, there's nothing they could do. Thunderbird 4 is the only ship we have that can travel this far down. I would just be worrying them when they might need to be focused on their own rescue missions."   
  
"Well, it's a good thing you were with him, then." A hand came up to rest on the younger man's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "What do you normally do when he's in trouble?"   
  
He must have hit a sore spot for the astronaut as he felt the muscle under his fingers tense. Lucas was about to apologize for the probing questions when John offered a simple answer. "Usually, he gets himself out of it. Sometimes with direction, but mostly it's all him."    
  
"Sounds like a very capable young man." The captain smiled. "From what I've seen, you all are."   
  
A light chuckle that belied their current situation sounded from the man as he piloted the Thunderbird. "We have our moments." A hint of reality seeped into his voice. "Some pretty bad ones, too. We send our little brothers to the bottom of the ocean and the farthest reaches of space with limited means of rescuing them if things go wrong. They'd argue until they were blue in the face if we tried to stop them, but it still doesn't make it any easier."   
  
"I don't envy you there." Lucas offered, sympathetically. "Although, everyone I send out is my junior. Comes with being in charge."   
  
They fell into a weighty silence, both feeling the crush of responsibility as Thunderbird 4 descended into the dark trench. It wasn't long before they located the research sub, John working at the controls with slight hesitation making it obvious his brother was the one who typically piloted the ship. It said enough about International Rescue's training that the astronaut only needed a moment to find the tube controls and connect them to the location.    
  
"We're secure," John informed the captain, opening the door behind the pilot's seat. They deftly made their way through, the younger man stopping at a supply cabinet to retrieve whatever he thought was necessary for the rescue.    
  
And then, they were dropping into hip deep water, the chill of it cutting through the thick material of their uniforms. Tony and Gordon had already been in here for nearly ten minutes.    
  
"Lieutenant!" Lucas called out, two beams of light reflecting off the slowly shifting water. No one answered and it was John who lead them through the hatch. It didn't take long to spot the officer, but the state he was in spoke volumes. "Tony?"   
  
Tony was wedged against the metal wall and debris, water the only thing keeping him upright as his head lulled to the side. Lucas hadn't expected to see the trail of blood making its way down the side of his friend's face.    
  
"The water's got him pinned." The astronaut was already making his way over, pulling out some of the equipment he'd brought as he went. "I'm going to secure the debris. Can you manage the lieutenant?"   
  
"I'll get him," Lucas moved past, taking hold of Tony's arm.   
  
In that instant, brown eyes flew open, wide with the disorientation of the concussion Lucas knew was present. The arm fought against the hold, desperate to get away from whoever was grabbing him.    
  
"Piccolo! Tony - calm down, we've got you!" His voice was firm as the lieutenant's gaze finally locked with his. The urgency left him, replaced by a look of pain as the hand not trapped in the gap came up to scrub at his face.   
  
"Cap- what?" It seemed to click as his hand came away, red shimmering in the light. And then - "Gordon!" Tony's head swiveled back to the hole, seeing what they couldn't. "He's unconscious."   
  
John was at the gap, using the debris to climb just above the lieutenant and peer into the space. Lucas wasn't able to see much, but from the steadying breath that sounded from the red-head, he knew it wasn't good.    
  
"Alright, Tony," John started, pulling out a long tube attached to a hose and canister. "I'm going to fill part of the gap to stop the water flow. When I do that, you'll be able to move."   
  
"What about Gordon?" The worry was thick, sending a warm smile across the captain's face.    
  
"We'll get him, Tony." He soothed, holding his friend's hand as John went to work. The moment the space was sealed off, the injured man bobbed free, submerging for only a moment as Lucas pulled him away and into a firm embrace. Tony might be able to breathe underwater, but he wasn't about to lose him under the darkness.    
  
"He's just a kid." The lieutenant wheezed with the newfound pain present in his form now that he could move.   
  
Lucas had pulled him back into the research sub, away from the work about to start, and secured him to one of the benches. "I know, but this is what they do. Now, stay here. I need to see if I can help."   
  
Tony looked as though he might argue, but he also knew his limits. He would be in the way if he tried. So, without another word, Lucas waded back through, hoping they weren't too late.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
The moment he saw Gordon, John knew it was going to be bad. His little brother had been pinned, half of him obscured by the water that covered his legs. How that the nanocrete was in place and the water gone, he could make out the odd angles to the right leg. It was too difficult to see the left, but he was fairly certain it might be in the same condition.    
  
And then, Gordon moved. His fingers started to twitch until his hands came up, groping at the wall that held him. Pain laced his face as he turned to see who had disturbed his loss of consciousness and the pain behind the amber was almost unbearable.    
  
"Don't move, Gordon." It came out as a whisper, as though he might startle his brother into struggling more. "I'm going to get you out of there, okay?"    
  
"-urts…" The blonde's strained word sent a flurry of urgency that John usually kept in check. Years of practice were what kept him from simply cutting into the wall blindly.    
  
"I know. I'll try to hurry." A hand on his shoulder had him turning to see the captain had returned. "The captain's here. Just hold tight okay?"   
  
"-mmmngh… Not fun'y." Gordon groaned. John hadn't intended it as a joke, but the humor in his little brother's tone told him it was what was needed. Gordon worked on a certain level of distraction. Keep the survivor's mind off the scary or painful stuff.    
  
"Well, the jokes are usually your territory." John spoke as he began pulling out small rods, attaching slender plates to each end. The first one, he placed at the opening of the gap, reaching as high up as he could before activating the expansion mechanism. Each plate was strong enough to withstand rocket fire without denting. It would be more than capable of holding the earth back as the pole extended. When a chunk of dirt fell loose, hitting the water, he stopped the mechanism. It had created enough room for him to climb through and into the gap.   
  
"Anything I can do to help?" The older man asked and John gratefully handed him the pack of expansion equipment.    
  
"Can you assemble another two of these?" He pointed to the new beam over his head, pulling free a set of his own to work with. Wolenczak followed suit, mimicking John as they worked to create more of the devices.    
  
As soon as the first two were done, the astronaut was placing them at integral points. Two more and he'd have enough room to grab his brother and drag him out. It would hurt, but they'd be one step closer to safety.    
  
The last one began to expand and Gordon let out a heart stopping cry of pain. "Stop! St-stop! John!"   
  
In an instant, it was off, John squeezing closer to his little brother to help hold him upright. "What is it, Gordon?"   
  
The words had turned to whimpers and gasps of pain. Gordon's hand found his, leading it across his stomach. As his fingers brushed against the blue material, they also found the jagged edge of a piece of the metal wall protruding from his gut.    
  
"Okay, I got it," he whispered, taking the hand back. It trembled under his touch and for a brief second, he just wanted to hold his brother. What he was about to do was going to hurt. No way around it. With a bit of reluctance, he gave the hand a gentle squeeze before he spoke. "I'm going to have to cut the metal away first." This received a shaky nod of understanding. And that was Gordon. He would do what needed to be done and grunt through the pain. It was maddening to think how much he'd been through, was going through now. Yet, he continued to put himself in harm's way. It's just what they did.    
  
There was the sound of splashing behind him and John realized the captain had returned from his check of the lieutenant. To his credit, he didn't ask if everything was alright, because it wasn't. Instead he offered more light. "Where do you need me?"   
  
John took a deliberate breath before glancing over his shoulder. "I've got to cut away part of this wall. Once that happens, I'll need to steady him. Can you activate this one," he pointed to the device that had alerted the astronaut to his current problem. "And then, place this one down here?" John produced the last of the rods and pointed to the space by his shins. It would act to separate the two parts holding Gordon together, then it was up to John to catch him.   
  
"Got it," the older man was already climbing over the wall of nanocrete. John felt a flutter of appreciation for the man he admired. He'd based so much of his own learning and research off of the captain's work, it was almost surreal working with him now. For such an accomplished computer expert, he was still willing to risk his comfort and safety for people he'd just met.    
  
"Ready, Gordo?" He hadn't expected an answer as he pulled his laser cutter from its pouch. When he looked up to see if his brother was still conscious, all he could focus on were the bright eyes, wet with tears of pain. Gordon didn't say a word, simply nodding as he let go of John's hand to brace himself against the wall. "Alright, here we go."   
  
John wedged himself as close to the area as he could, not wanting to cause more harm to his brother if he could help it. The offending piece of metal was only about an inch across, but buried into the soft tissue of Gordon's stomach. There was no way he wouldn't feel a little of the heat. John just hoped he was fast enough. The beam hit just above the location he needed, traveling down as it sent a pulsating red glow through the small space.    
  
He was halfway through when he heard the first sob fall from above. He didn't dare look away now, but he could picture his little brother's face, lined with pain as tears fell to the plexiglass.    
  
"Almost done," he soothed, willing the laser to cut faster. The arm that had been pressed against the wall fell to drape over John's shoulder and he didn't miss the way the fingers fell limply against his bicep. Another centimeter and then-   
  
Gordon's weight fell just the slightest and the cry that echoed into his ear sent John's heart racing with panic. "Captain! Now!"   
  
The sound of the metal expanding creaked almost immediately, the last of the beams set a second later.    
  
And then, all of Gordon was on him, his cry cut off as he slumped. There wasn't enough room to turn him or set him down and it took all of John's strength to keep the broken legs from taking any support.    
  
"Here," a hand pressed to his back as Wolenczak stepped over the bar he'd just placed. "Can you grab his legs?" It was a minimal request, but it was music to the ringing in John's ears. He nodded, letting the older man wrap his arms under the aquanaut's. On a count of three, they had Gordon between them. The next challenge would be getting him up and over the dam he'd created.    
  
John's helmet light found his brother's face and it was impossible to overlook the pale skin under the sheen of sweat. He looked so wrong. So broken. Nothing like the bright kid who could befriend anyone while John contentedly watched from the sidelines of space.    
  
Thunderbird 5 seemed to call to him at moments like these. Where he could calculate and keep his mind separate from the trauma down below. It was what became necessary to keep everyone involved calm.    
  
Now, he was deep in the darkest regions of the planet, watching as the captain quickly came to a stop, glancing over the edge of the wall that now spilled with overflowing water. It was too high to step over, which meant john would have to take all of Gordon's weight and potentially cause more damage.    
  
A splash of water jostled them from their dilemma as a figure emerged. "I'm here."   
  
"Piccolo!" Wolenczak sounded mildly put out by his injured officer, but it was quickly assuaged by the need to move Gordon. "Just hold him while I climb over."   
  
It was awkward, but Tony managed to keep his brother's torso in place as the captain scaled the wall of hardened foam. The moment he was over, he took Gordon's left side, the lieutenant on the right and they carefully slid the unconscious aquanaut into the shifting saltwater.    
  
John was out of the gap the instant he let go of Gordon's legs. His brother was free, but now came the next problem. Getting him into Thunderbird 4 was going to be difficult.    
  
"I need to get the harness." He called as he practically swam through the hatch that connected them to the research sub. The two followed, Gordon floating between them and John found a bit of relief flooding him. The tube into his brother's 'bird still lay wide open, her lights beckoning for him to rescue her pilot.    
  
It was rare for the submarine to actually need a harness, but Brains had preferred, as he always did, over preparedness. For good reason. John had lost count how often the genius' inventions had saved his or his brothers' lives. This was just one more tick in that list.    
  


With the vest secure, John climbed back into the dark waters. What had been at their waist before was now halfway up his chest. The water was rising quickly and he could feel the pull of it as it spilled into the space Gordon had been wedged. Time was catching up with them.   
  
The captain and lieutenant had found a bench, using it to help keep the aquanaut stable. John joined them, carefully pulling the harness over his brother's arms and chest, mindful of the red that seeped out over the blue. How much had he already lost? The urge to check his suit for vitals was almost overwhelming, but that could wait until they had him up in Thunderbird 4.    
  
"Alright, I'm going back up to guide him.," As they both nodded, he was again infinitely grateful for their presence. On his own, John might have caused more harm than help. He might not have been able to save Gordon at all.    
  
So, it was that feeling of peace that the astronaut climbed back up and waited for the group below to get his brother into position. For a long moment, John just watched his brother float before the winch grew taut. Then, there was the excruciating wait as his body lifted, the red-head's arm muscles working to keep him centered.    
  
The instant Gordon cleared Thunderbird 4's hatch, John pulled him to the side, lowering him to the floor before hurriedly unstrapping the harness. His focus was solely on the blonde, removing the helmet before retrieving the medical scanner. 

_ Please please- _   
  
A breath escaped him as the readouts showed a steady heart rate above the low blood pressure. It was on the lower end of steady, but it didn't scream imminent death. Gordon was unconscious and would hopefully remain so until they reached the Seaquest. Now, all he had to do was move him and stabilize.    
  
Two figures, dripping with sea water, knelt on Gordon's other side. John didn't wait to tell them his plan, already standing to activate one of the medical beds, the 'bird more than willing to let it fall open the instant he hit the switch.    
  
When he returned to the small group on the floor, the captain's face was lined with a calm of analysis. He was waiting to step in if John couldn't do this. The lieutenant was staring at Gordon, a look of concern warring with the suspected concussion. Both would be detrimental in the next task.    
  
"We're going to lift him on three." John instructed and then made it to his brother's shoulders.    
  
"On your count," Wolenczak answered, his arms moving under Gordon's back and legs. Piccolo's eyes finally lifted and he offered a nod, gently taking the rest of the battered legs.   
  
One… Two… Three… And Gordon was airborne, soundlessly hauled up and onto the bed.    
  
The rest of the rescue was a blur once his brother was strapped in, but it still came as a surprise when John blinked to find himself sitting in a room, alone, his finger absently tapping at his wrist. The words 'surgery' and 'in a few hours' still floated around his head as he tried to find the sense to contact his family.    
  
He wondered what the others might be doing at this moment. Were they in similar situations? Were they hurt and waiting for rescue or in surgery to repair shattered legs and a pierced abdomen? Would he want to know?   
  
Yes.    
  
His finger pressed the screen, opening all channels to each member who needed to hear. "John to International rescue."   
  
Gradually, holograms popped up in front of him, each face showing confusion. Virgil still wore his gear, as did Scott, who seemed to be piloting his 'bird. Grandma and Kayo stood behind his father's desk, busy fielding calls. Alan and Brains' hologram stuttered due to their distance from Earth, but they could still hear him.   
  
Before they could ask, John answered with the only thing he could think.    
  
"It's Gordon…"


	5. Chapter 5

His head hurt. Why he had missed the symptoms down in the facility, Tony wasn't sure. The ice pack one of the infirmary nurses had handed him shifted over the lump and did little to help the waves of nausea.    
  
Neither did the view from the next bed over.    
  
Gordon lay unconscious as he had for the last hour after he'd come out of triage. His legs were in splints, awaiting surgery that would leave him confined to a chair, if not a bed, for months. His abdomen had needed immediate attention, the doctors working to stop the bleeding after removal of the shrapnel. A bandage hid the wound, now tucked under the light blue surgical gown they'd given him. And even though Tony knew how capable the aquanaut was, he still seemed like a child. No one that young should look that broken.   
  
John sat by his brother, tablet in hand to continue the work he'd come aboard to do, while solemnly waiting for Gordon to wake again. The first time had been painfully sluggish and they were certain he wouldn't remember it. He hadn't been aware of their presence, glazed eyes staring up at the water-filled tubes that sent light bouncing over his face. Once he'd gone back to sleep, John had explained Gordon's sensitivity to most pain medications. Typically, his brother would prefer going without, but the three of them had been in agreement. The medication had been warranted.    
  
The mattress beside him sank as Lucas leaned against it. A fresh bottle of water was held aloft and Tony took it. The pair of pills was also a welcome offering, which he swallowed with the cool liquid.    
  
"Still pounding?" Lucas asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the two brothers.    
  
"Yeah, but I'll live." He offered weakly. If he were honest, he was pissed. He was basically fine, while Gordon - the kid who'd offered himself up for their people - lay waiting for the pain to return. It didn't seem right.    
  
"Good." The captain's tone contrasted the ache running through his chest. "Once we get Seaquest's engines operational, we're heading to the nearest port. I've requested a two-week shore leave to aid in repairs." There was a hidden meaning that Tony quickly picked up on. Today had been difficult in ways beyond his years. A break was in order for everyone involved.    
  
"Sounds like a good plan." He winced for emphasis as he removed the ice pack.    
  
A curse pulled their attention to the red-head still working intently on the tablet. He was already standing before they could ask and a look of indecision crossed his face.    
  
"What is it?" Lucas asked as he stood to join him.    
  
"I can't get to the part of the coding that controls the engine systems from here." John lifted the tablet to indicate just where he meant.    
  
"The conference room is still available?" The captain offered. The astronaut hesitated, glancing at his brother. Lucas continued at the anxiety they both knew was present in the older brother. "Lt Piccolo will be with him and let you know if anything changes."   
  
Tony smiled inwardly, appreciating the fatherly air his friend was emitting. Lucas had a kid of his own, close to Gordon's age. It wasn't a stretch for the captain to have grown a strong attachment to their guests in the short time they'd been on board.    
  
He flashed John a thumbs up before slowly standing to occupy the astronaut's chair. "If I gotta stay awake with this," he motioned to the lump on his head. "Might as well be keepin' an eye on the kid."   
  
John still looked hesitant, but with little else he could do in the infirmary, he nodded. They needed to get the ship moving and Gordon to a hospital. "Any changes…"    
  
"And you'll be the first one I call."    
  
And with a hand on his shoulder, Lucas lead John out of the infirmary.    
  
Tony sat in silence for a while, simply watching the younger man's chest rise and fall. He was gradually finding it difficult to keep his eyes from drifting shut, rubbing at them before groaning in frustration.    
  
"Looks like you might've gotten the easy gig, kid." He graused, sure he didn't mean it, but wanting to break the silence, if only to keep himself awake. "Gettin' to lay there in a med induced nap. Wish I could, but ya know… Concussions suck."    
  
A shadow crossed over the bed, drawing the lieutenant's attention with it until he had to turn to see the waters of the infirmary moon pool swirl. An idea formed through his sluggish mind, a smile accompanying it.    
  
"New friend." The young, female voice sent a twinge of pain through his skull.    
  
_ Ow… _ "Yes, Dal. You want to meet him when he wakes up?"   
  
The dolphin's head bobbed with excitement. "Yes, Dalphia likes new friends."   
  
"Well, if my guess is correct, he'll like you too." Brown eyes turned back to the sleeping blonde. "Hear that, kid? You gotta wake up and meet someone for me. Okay?"   
  
If he'd expected a reaction, he was left disappointed. All he received was a small, shuttered breath that Gordon would give every few minutes. Tony wonder if they were a result of dreams… or nightmares. The older man was sure he would have his fair share.    
  
"When will new friend wake up?" The dolphin asked, unaware of the disheartening thoughts running through Tony's head.    
  
"Not sure," he offered lamely. "Soon, I hope."   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
John took the first steady breath he'd allowed himself in more than an hour. EOS floated in front of him, an ever present source of normalcy that didn't question him about his feelings or encourage him to think about what had happened. What could have happened. She was all work. A distraction after confirming his brother would be okay until they got him to a hospital.   
  
And there lay the problem he could focus on. Get the ship operational and get Gordon help. Simple, yet still frustratingly out of his grasp. Whatever this code was and whoever had created it, meant for it to loop around itself. The loops had slowed after the facility had been destroyed, but the lingering effects continued, albeit slower and easier to pin down. He and EOS would clear part of it, only to find it reemerge in a previously cleared sys.tem. In the end, the task had become more tedious, clear part of the system and then secure it with what he'd used on Thunderbird 4 and their equipment, then move on to the next part of coding.    
  
It was all monotonous. Slowing him down. Inadequate.    
  
A hand came to rest on his shoulder and John glanced up from the same code he'd run fifty times already. The captain still had his own screens active, but he was regarding John with concern behind experienced blue eyes. No words were necessary.   
  
"There has to be a faster way to do this." The astronaut sighed, watching EOS trill her sentiments.    
  
The older man nodded his understanding, caught up in the same desire to see his ship fully restored. What he offered, however, was unexpected. "At this rate, it'll be hours before she's ready to even try a full reboot. Seaquest isn't going anywhere until then. Why don't you take your brother back in Thunderbird 4." It wasn't a question as much as an approval. John was being given an out. Wolenczak continued at the astronaut's silence. "I know you'd need to take your friend here with you," he gestured to EOS. "But I'm certain we could keep the systems under control. You could come back once Gordon's taken care of."   
  
He could, but - "Without EOS, you'd just be delaying the inevitable. I could come back, but we're talking weeks of repair versus the few hours today." He knew his decision had already been made, not that he liked either option. "Gordon's in good hands here. It'll give him time to rest before the hospital can take him into surgery." John smiled. "Plus, he's happier down here anyway. Hospitals have never been his favorite."   
  
A nod and slightly relieved smile as the captain met his decision with understanding. "Well then, we keep working. Who knows, we might find a weakness in this thing and have it beat before Gordon even wakes up."   
  
They returned to their task and John felt that bit of weight lift from his shoulders. Time was ticking against them, but not at the rate it had a moment earlier. Gordon was safe and would be okay. Their family would be waiting for them when all this was said and done. No need to panic.   
  
"So, I know this isn't the best time, but," the captain spoke after some time had passed. "Once the Seaquest is cleared to sail again, I'd love to have you and your brothers on as guests. More science, less rescue this time."   
  
Somehow, Captain Wolenczak knew just what he was doing and John was reaping all the benefits. His mood lifted with the uncontrollable fluttering in his chest that made him take a steadying breath before he could even come up with an answer.    
  
After a long moment, in which a telltale grin spread over his face, he found his voice. "That would be fantastic."   
  
"Then it's settled," a knowing smile played into the twinkle in the blue eyes. "Once everyone is able, I'll put in the request for clearance."   
  
And just like that, they were back to work, John feeling better than he had in quite some time.    
  
OoOoOoO    
  
He'd been drugged. As Gordon drew closer to the waking world, it was the first, unmistakable thought that hit his addled brain. The next was the bright blue light that swirled over his bed. Although painful to stare into, the water was a comfort, the edges of it glowing with the haze in his eyes.    
  
Gordon didn't move. Didn't want to as he let the waves of light meld with the weightlessness of painkillers. Instead, he blinked, letting his pupils adjust until he could make out the tube that contained the water he almost wished he could swim in.    
  
"Hey, buddy."    
  
The voice was vaguely familiar and he had to turn his head to see the older man sitting next to him. It took a little longer to find a name in all the fog.    
  
"T'ny?" Gordon groaned against the cotton that was his tongue. Something cold and solid hit his lips and he opened his mouth to accept the small chunk of ice. "Thanks," was offered once it melted.    
  
"How ya feelin'?" Tony asked, a large smile on his face that Gordon wanted to mimic, but couldn't.    
  
"St'pid drugs." He honestly hated them. They made it too difficult to be himself. "John knows better."   
  
"Ah, yes, well, he's not the only one to blame, kid." There was no sign of an apology in his tone, which would have irked the aquanaut if it wasn't for the draggy feeling of the medications. "Kinda didn't want you in a lot of pain. We're not exactly enroute to a hospital yet."   
  
Hospital? "What happened?" His memories were a bit fractured, the last being a group of scientists in the middle of a huge lab.    
  
"Remember the underground lab?" Tony asked and he nodded. "Blew up and part of it fell on you."   
  
Gordon blinked once and lifted his arms, both hands moving up to feel his face and then down to his chest. The lieutenant stopped him before he could go any further. "Bad?"    
  
"Surprisingly, you'll be fine." He couldn't tell if that was wishful thinking on the older man's part or a reality he needed more proof of. "Puncture wound to your lower abdomen, only two inches, but you still bled a bunch." He paused to allow Gordon a chance to process that information.    
  
He'd been stabbed once before by a piece of rebar in a building that had partially collapsed in China. He'd simply cut the piece away and finished the rescue until he could get back to Thunderbird 2. Virgil hadn't been happy, but he'd been through worse. As long as he wasn't bleeding profusely, there was no immediate need to fuss. Or to heavily medicate. "What else?"    
  
Tony winced, shifting over to grab something at the end of his bed. When he returned, he had a tablet in hand, offering it to the wounded man to review. "I can't give ya a good enough rundown of everything, but you broke a bunch."   
  
Gordon took the device, the image of his legs shimmering slightly, but the damage was impossible to misread. "Whoa… Lots of broken." There were technical words for the multiple breaks to both femurs and shattering of his right tibia and fibula. The right leg came out best with one clean break. Overall though, he'd be in agony if not for the medication and nerve blockers making his legs feel numb.    
  
"Yeah, so that's why you got the meds." Tony smiled sympathetically. "I know it stinks, but it beats the alternative."   
  
It was still difficult to agree, the pain too far gone from his memory to know what he was missing, but if it made Tony and John feel better he would deal. So, with a sigh, the tablet disappeared and Gordon let his eyes drift shut against the fuzziness of his senses.    
  
"Hey," Tony whispered. "I've got a surprise if you feel up to it?"   
  
One eye peeled open to judge if he should trust his new friend. The other opened as he watched the man roll back on his chair, over to a tub of water. He slapped the edge of it to Gordon's increasing confusion. And just like that, his bewilderment turned to absolute joy at the gray mammal that popped up.    
  
"Oh! Hey!" Whatever frustration and annoyance had been present before, melted away. In its place, however, was an urge to get up and meet the dolphin. It took him a moment to realize why that wasn't possible. "Aww, Tony! Which one is it? Caspian? Rayne? Dalphia? Oooh, Darwin the - um, the third?"   
  
The lieutenant lifted a hand to calm the aquanaut. "Wow, kid. You know a lot about our dolphins."   
  
He wondered if his smile was as goofy as it felt, wide from far too much excitement. "Yeah, did a lot of research a while back. Before I knew I was gonna be part of International rescue."   
  
Tony just smiled and shook his head. "Looks like we missed out."    
  
The dolphin chattered, sending another spark of excitement through the blonde's chest. The older man turned to regard the animal gesturing for it to wait one second. He grabbed a device by the pool and switched it on.   
  
"Alright," the man's brown eyes flicked back to Gordon, a mischievous smile on his face. "Gordon, I'd like you to meet Dalphia. Say hello, Dal."   
  
More chatter and then, "Hello, Gordon."    
  
The voice reverberated off the walls, the room falling into silence as Gordon's eyes didn't move, didn't blink, as he stared at the dolphin that had just-   
  
"She talks?" It came out as a strained squeak, directed towards the lieutenant even as his eyes refused to leave the majestic creature. At Tony's chuckled affirmative, Gordon felt his chest tighten and his eyes begin to burn. He wanted to stop and collect himself, but the chemicals in his bloodstream had other ideas.    
  
"Gordon?" He could hear Tony talking to him over the buzzing in his ears.   
  
Then, his vision began to swim with large, unyielding tears pooling on his lower lids before spilling over and down his cheeks. And they didn't stop.    
  
"Ooooh, oh uh-" the lieutenant was fumbling with something that Gordon couldn't see through the wetness that was quickly betraying the intensity in his chest. He wanted to care about the sudden influx of emotion, but all that screamed in his head was 'Talking Dolphin', which managed to dull the sound of the infirmary door opening.    
  
"What happened?" A blur of orange and blue broke his view of the tank and his head shifted as though it had been held by a rubber band cut loose.    
  
"Uhhh, well, I might've introduced him to Dalphia." Tony sounded too far away, but he wasn't about to tell his brother to move.    
  
Gordon's hand came up to try and stifle the whimper that choked him. It came out garbled as more warm beads formed in his eyes. John's hand took the one that still lay by his side and gave it a gentle squeeze that told him he needed to talk to his brother.    
  
And that's exactly what he did - or tried to do. "…c'n t'lk-"    
  
"What was that, Gordon?" The elder brother asked calmly, as he did whenever they were on the verge of freaking out.    
  
There was a shuddered sniffle and he tried to wipe away the trails of wetness. His throat felt a bit more clear as he swallowed past the tightness and spoke. "She c'n talk."   
  
John's image was no longer a watery blur and he could see the light of amusement cross his face before it turned apologetic. "Ah, sorry little brother. I know how you hate what the medications do to you."   
  
"Actually," the captain cut off any argument Gordon was trying to give the red-head. The older man turned to the tub that held the dolphin and the aquanaut's heart leapt again. "Dalphia, why don't you tell our friends what you like to do every morning."   
  
A happy stream of chattering and squeaks sent a smile over his tired face, growing as the sounds turned into words.   
  
"Dalphia likes tea with Lucas. Two fish. Three if Dalphia doesn't splash."    
  
He laughed, sounding more like a choked sob as John dropped his hand to stand and take a single step towards the tank. "See, Johnnie-" the rest of the statement was cut off as the tears started anew.    
  
John was exclaiming something about brilliant technology, but Gordon couldn't focus on the words. A moment later, Tony was back with a cloth to help clean his face. The blonde took it gratefully and let the coolness of it soothe the raw skin under his eyes.    
  
"Sorry, kid." The lieutenant offered with a bit of embarrassment. "I didn't realise-"   
  
Gordon cut him off before he could continue the apology. "Not your fault."   
  
"I know - meds."    
  
An actual laugh that sounded much more like a laugh than before. "Not sure I wouldn't be crying if I wasn't medicated." A new intensity filled him as he removed the cloth and it landed on his chest. "Do you know how cool that is? I have so many questions!"   
  
Tony chuckled, giving Gordon's arm a pat. "I think that can be arranged. Right, cap?"   
  
Pulled from their conversation, the captain and John joined them. "Of course. Ask anything you like."   
  
Gordon smiled, not trusting his voice.   
  
"Are you okay, Gordon? We need to get back to fixing the ship, but if you're not-" John let his worried tone creep into the unasked question.    
  
"-'m okay." His smile grew, his face sore after so much emotion. "Take your time."   
  
The astronaut's brow cocked at the cheerful response that was laced with a hint of seriousness. "You know I won't. Scott would kill me if he found out I wasted time getting you to a hospital."    
  
"What big brother doesn't know-"    
  
"Sorry, Gordon," John was already walking towards the door with the captain. "That only works on Alan."   
  
The aquanaut was about to offer a rebuttal - Virgil had followed the same advice on more than one occasion - when a shadow passed over him. His eyes slowly tracked up to see the new dolphin floating in the tube, its beak sliding against the inner glass.    
  
All thought of teasing his brother left and Gordon lifted a hand to press against the tube. "Hey, big guy-" A flash of panic had him turning to Tony. "Who?"   
  
"You're right. This is Caspian." The lieutenant joined in, touching the tube and eliciting a wriggle of excitement from their new visitor. "He's almost as curious as Dal. Maybe when you're able, you can come back and meet the whole family."   
  
"That would be amazing!" He gasped through the giggles as Caspian rolled. Regardless of what had happened, Gordon was pretty sure he would remember today with a great deal of joy. He couldn't really remember the bad parts, anyway. Whatever happened from here, things could only get better.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
It took a full year before Gordon and John saw their new friends again. Six months for the blonde to heal, another two in physical therapy, and then it was pinning down a time in which International rescue could be short two members. Even that was made difficult by the need for clearance once the dates had been set.    
  
In the end, Gordon knew it was worth the wait. As they stood in the early morning sun on the side of a GDF dock, the first sign of their friends was the sleek, gray animal, spraying water as she surfaced. Gordon was instantly on his stomach, reaching down, over the edge to offer a target for the playful dolphin's nose.    
  
"Really?" John mused, his own smile growing as the transport ship surfaced.    
  
Gordon ignored the jab at his over excitement, upping the ante that much more. "Oh! You think they'd let me swim out with her?"   
  
"Seaquest is five miles out and three hundred meters below the surface. I have no doubt you could swim the five, but that's as far as I see you making it." John lifted his cases, already stepping towards the ladder to meet their driver.    
  
Gordon gave the dolphin's nose another pat as she popped up before standing to join his brother at the end of the dock. He could feel the eagerness emanating from the red-head in a way Gordon had never seen. It was amusing, but understandable. The aquanaut was feeling just as excited. They each simply showed it differently.    
  
The first figure to emerge from the vessel was Tony, who grinned to them both before waiting for Captain Wolenczak to disembark. Regardless of their friendship, the lieutenant still had a job to do. That didn't last long, however as the seemingly younger man broke off from his post and offered Gordon his hand, the grin still in his face. The blonde took it without hesitation and pulled his friend into a hug.    
  
Tony laughed at Gordon's abundant affection, patting his back and returning the tight embrace. "Nice to see ya, kid! On both feet!"   
  
"Of course," the youngest of the group offered as though there was no doubt. The truth was pushed back to where he kept most of his difficult experiences. He still had the occasional twinges of pain, specifically when the pressures changed, but Gordon had learned long ago how to deal with it. So, with a beaming smile that helped him feel whole, he gave a little bounce. "Can't keep me down!"   
  
"Ah, yeah," the lieutenant set a hand on the blonde's shoulder, effectively stopping the small jumps. "I'd much rather keep you in with the science nerds this time around."   
  
"Aw, I was hoping to see how your gills work! You know, swimming out in the middle of the Atlantic?" He gave an exaggerated pout.    
  
"And risk you gettin' lost with that tropical storm about to become a hurricane?" Mischief filled the brown eyes as he called over his shoulder. "Cap, can I keep him locked in the labs? Keep him out of trouble."   
  
Gordon's expression changed to abject horror, playing along with the act that seemed to be embarrassing his brother. John simply pinched his nose, shifting his own case.    
  
"Alright, gentlemen," Lucas addressed them, breaking up what would only get worse the longer the two of them were together. "Let's get going before the commander abandons us."   
  
Gordon and Tony offered knowing grins to each other as they fell in behind the computer geniuses. There would be plenty of time to bother them later. Nothing more fun than a gradual build up of annoyance.    
  
"Still wish I could swim out with the dolphin." Gordon groaned quietly, only really wanting the lieutenant to hear.    
  
"Gordon…" John warned, but the grin on Tony's face gave him an inch of hope.    
  
Two weeks. He could find plenty to entertain himself and Gordon was certain the Fishman would offer up his own ideas. So, with strong steps on legs that a year ago had left him wheelchair-bound, he continued on to the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! Hope yall enjoyed this!!! Poor Gordon XD One of these days I'll be nicer to him :P
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos! I've really appreciated knowing this story was for more than just 3 people XD
> 
> Hope to have more stories soon!  
💛Tippy


End file.
